beyblade_metal_steelfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash Pegasus B:D
Flash Pegasus B:D is an Attack-type Beyblade that appears in the series, Beyblade Metal Steel. It is Lucas' second Pegasus in the series. Face Bolt: Pegasus III The Face depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The face bolt is silver with a blue Pegasus head on it. 4D Energy Ring: Pegasus III The energy ring depicts two wings on both sides. The ring is blue and the wings are green. 4D Fusion Wheel: Flash Metal Frame Flash's Metal Frame resembles the original Flame Fusion Wheel. It is in an oval shape. It's underside is hollow, and due to this, weight is lost. Core The core clearly resembles the Metal Frame, but looking slightly more like a circle. It retains it's bows and small spikes though. Performance Like other 4D Metal Wheel, Flash is able to change modes. 'Attack Mode', where the Wheel takes an oval shape reminiscent of its original form, Pegasus (Pre-HWS). By simply turning the Metal Frame sideways, Flash enters 'Stamina Mode', where Flash takes a layered resemblance, looking like it's previous form, Evil Pegasus. Because of the ovular Frame and Core being stacked in opposite directions, this mode looks more like a circle compared to the oval-like shape of Attack Mode. Stamina Mode doesn't hold too much Stamina to stay up long, because the Wheel has too many points of weight distribution, having about four or five. And since Attack Mode only has two points of weight distribution, not only does it hold more Stamina than Stamina Mode, but is overall much better. However, since Attack Mode is an oval-like shape it catches the wind and reducing rotation speed. It has found great use in Attack customizations with its minimum recoil. It also does a great job at pushing opposing beys; staggering them into a corner and losing their balance. It also has less chances of being knocked out compared to other top-tier Attack Wheels like Variares, Beat and Fang. 4D Performance Tip: B:D Bearing Drive (B:D) can be considered as the 4D version of Wolborg's MS' Bearing Core (B:C) from HMS, except wider and a translucent yellow in color. This Tip features ball bearings inside which help stabilize the Beyblade, helping especially with Stamina-Types. It is about the same height as 230 without a performance tip. The ball bearings inside the center of this 4D Performance Tip, allows some weight to be focused lower for the gravity to keep the Beys stable, and this also helps with its spin time. When the Bey tilts onto its side, when it's low on spin, the base makes contact with the Stadium floor, and completely stops, then the ball bearings reduce the friction of the main shaft and the tip of the 4D Performance Tip; this allows it to carry on rotating while it has very low spin. The tip is also free-spinning, contributing to B:D's amazing Stamina and is known to have extremely good balance. Trivia *Flash Pegasus evolved from Evil Pegasus. *Flash Pegasus was destroyed by Kroga's bey Bakushin Hades.